


find me peace

by yurei_yasha



Category: One Piece
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Childhood Trauma, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurei_yasha/pseuds/yurei_yasha
Summary: Luffy is taken away by the World Government at an early age when they find out about his heritage.AKA another former-slave-Luffy-who-ends-up-on-Whitebeard's-ship story.





	1. Prologue

"What's wrong with that kid?" a man whispered with a scowl. "Is he retarded or something? Doesn't he know what kind of situation we're in?"

"Lay off him," the other man said weakly. "He's been here longer than both you and I. In fact, I heard he's one of the oldest slaves here. I wouldn't be surprised if he's completely lost his sanity. He's one of the Celestial Dragons' favorites."

"Favorties?"

"Not in the good way. Maybe you'll come to understand before you die here. The fact that he's still even alive... I don't know whether that kid is blessed or cursed."

"That's insane," the man said, horrified.

"Yeah... what a shitty world we live in, yeah?"

* * *

Rayleigh tossed his head back, draining the last drops of alcohol in his flask. He sighed as he tucked the now empty container in his pocket, continuing his stroll through the groves. Perhaps it was time he headed back to Shakky's? He'd been gone for a good three weeks at least...

Rayleigh lifted his head as he heard a hushed silence come over the area. People were scurrying into buildings and towards the sides of the road, a terrified look on their faces. Rayleigh immediately ducked into the shadows of an alley, familiar with this scene.

Celestial Dragons.

Rayleigh watched indifferently as they approached, having seen this scene too many times. It didn't mean he was any less against it, but he acknowledged there was little he could do to change the system.

It seemed the Celestial Dragon had gone on a shopping spree. Several slaves loaded with colorful bags trailed after the woman in question who rode atop a rather large man who Rayleigh ventured might have some giant blood running through his veins.

Rayleigh was about to turn away when he caught one of the slaves stumble. Rayleigh barely suppressed his rage. It was a _child_. He didn't put it above the Celestial Dragons to stop as low as to enslave a child, but he couldn't ever recall an instant where a slave was so young. The boy was carrying about the same amount of luggage as the others twice his size despite his starved appearance. But strangely enough, the boy didn't look miserable like his compatriots were. His face was blank as a slate-

Rayleigh stiffened as the boy suddenly turned, staring straight at him. How the hell..?

The boy cocked his head as if Rayleigh confused him, brow scrunching in concentration. The boy seemed satisfied with whatever conclusion he had made as he faced forwards once more, expression clean.

Few things surprised Rayleigh anymore, but the scar under the boy's left eye did. He mentally compared the boy's features with the ones Shanks had described to him not too long ago. 

Messy black hair, wide eyes with a distinctive cresecent-shaped scar under the left, slender build, and the age... the boy would be around fourteen, maybe fifteen now, wouldn't he? Gods, the boy didn't look it, but it was understandable considering how young the boy had been when he had been taken away... Rayleigh felt sick to his stomach. If this really was who he thought it was- and how could it not be? A slave that was so young, it couldn't be anyone but him. The child that Shanks claimed resembled Rogers.

He had sworn to himself he wouldn't intervene with the world, sworn that he who had lost his captain would live the rest of his days silently. But exceptions had to be made.

* * *

"Aren't you tired yet? It's been months, yoi," Marco said as he slid the bowl of soup towards the teen.

"I... I need to beat him, damn it," Ace choked out. "Even if it kills me, I need to beat him. I've already wasted so much fucking time- why... why can't I do anything right? I haven't been able to do a single thing..."

Marco bit his lip as the teen practically curled in on himself.

"Why do you want to beat Oyaji so badly?"

"Ha... Oyaji, Oyaji... why the hell do you all call him that? He's not your real fucking father, is he?"

Marco suppressed the irritation that rose in him at the teen's crude behavior. He couldn't see why Oyaji was so insistent on Ace joining them. Sure he was hurt and lost, but it didn't seem like they were what the young teen was looking for.

"Because he calls us his son. Us vagabonds who are unwanted by anyone and are despised by the world... it gives us a place to call home. None us are related by blood, but it doesn't mean we care about each other any less."

"That's so stupid," Ace laughed, sounding slightly hysterical. "That's so... so-"

Marco turned away uncomfortably as he noticed the heavy grief across the boy's face. What was he supposed to say now?

"Marco! Oyaji is calling!" Thatch shouted.

"I'm coming!" Marco called back, relieved for the out he was given. Marco paused after walking a couple of feet.

"You'll have to decide sooner or later you know... whether you decide to take on Oyaji's mark or decide to go your separate way."

Ace said nothing, and Marco sighed, making his way to Oyaji's cabin.

"Oyaji," Marco greeted as he closed the door behind him. "What do you need?"

"Akagami called. He's dropping by tomorrow," Oyaji said, a distant look on his face.

Marco's face immediately twisted into a scowl.

"Akagami? What the hell does he want now?"

Whitebeard chuckled at his reaction.

"I understand you don't like him, but there's no need to be concerned. He's not exactly coming for a social visit."

"...Does he want a fight?" Marco asked with narrowed eyes.

"No. He says it was more of... a favor. He wouldn't go into details for obvious reasons since the marines may be able to tap into the conversation, but I have never heard him this serious before."

"A favor?" Marco said confused. "What could he possibly ask for that he can't do himself?"

"I wonder," Whitebeard agreed. "And how's our guest doing?

"Same as usual, though he looks like he might have a mental breakdown at the rate he's going," Marco reported. Whitebeard let out a large sigh.

"Akagami was curious as to his whereabouts... It seems things will get quite interesting on board, don't you think, Marco?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really shouldn't start another story while working on another one but I couldn't resist. It also helps when I'm facing a writer's block so I guess I'll be updating back and forth between the two. It's an overused concept, but I love it (but I feel like I'll end up doing it badly) and if gets a good response, I'll post the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kid, what's your name?" Rayleigh said softly. The boy looked up from the unconscious form of the Tenryuubuto with a feverish expression, head shaking slowly.

"...Luffy?" Rayleigh tried. The boy took a step back, eyes beginning to dart everywhere but at him.

"You're Luffy, aren't you? How about I get you out of here?"

The boy was muttering something rapidly under his breath, but seemed distracted otherwise. Rayleigh approached him slowly as he could as pressed for time as he was, kneeling so he was at eye level with the boy's collar.

"...Get Luffy out of here?" the boy said suddenly. "Can't. Luffy's not supposed to leave whoever's borrowing Luffy. Can never leave. Punishment."

"...No, I promise. I'll get you out of here," Rayleigh said as he knelt in front of Luffy, taking away all the heavy bags and setting them on the ground. Luffy watched him hazily, and Rayleigh grimaced at how sick he looked as well as the dried blood that stained the clothes around his neck and collar. It took a moment for Rayleigh to realize that the collar he adorned was unlike that of the other's slaves. Luffy watched him silently as he gripped the collar. In a practiced motion, Rayleigh tore the collar into two like one would paper.

"This... this isn't a bomb collar," Rayleigh said, horrified as he stared at his neck then the pieces of the collar in his hand. The inside of the collar was lined with spikes that were absolutely coated with the boy's blood. His eyes immediately flitted to the boy who didn't seem particularly fazed at them being torn out. In fact, he was touching his bare neck with fascination despite the blood beginning to wet his hands as if he couldn't believe it. Rayleigh felt sick as he caught sight of the boy's bare neck.

"We- we need to get your neck checked immediately," Rayleigh choked as he ripped his cloak and began wrapping Luffy's neck. He made a slight noise of protest at this, but Rayleigh batted the hands attempting to tug at it. "Don't touch that," he scolded.

Luffy's breath was picking up as Rayleigh finished tying the bandages, eyes more unfocused than ever. The kid was having a panic attack.

"Hey, look at me," Rayleigh said firmly as he grasped his shoulders. Luffy shrugged him off harshly as he gripped his hair, starting to curl in on himself. It was no good. He'd have to knock the kid out. He was a bit hesitant to knock him out physically so... he let out a small burst of Conqueror's haki.

Luffy let out a gasp, but did not collapse as expected. He seemed to have snapped out of his panic though his eyes still flickered about, now trying to find the source of it, but the only person awake was still the old man who looked stunned.

"How fascinating..." Rayleigh murmured. The words set the boy trembling again, trying to back away but hindered by the short chain connecting his legs. Rayleigh heard a groan and clicked his tongue. It seems they were out of time. "Sorry, kid," Rayleigh said as he hit the back of the boy's neck as hard as he dared. "Things will be better the next time you wake."

* * *

"Who's the kid?" Shakky asked as Rayleigh shut the door behind him.

"If I'm correct, then this boy here is Monkey D. Luffy," Rayleigh said grimly as he laid the kid on the couch. Shakky made a strangled noise.

"Are you serious? But... how? Where..?"

"A Tenryuubito who was visiting had him. Shakky, get the medical kit," Rayleigh said as he channeled haki to remove the remaining restraints on the boy. Both the manacles on his wrist and ankles were made of sea stone, and had been on long enough that skin was beginning to grow around where they were attached. How the hell had the boy even been standing? Rayleigh tossed the broken cuffs to the side and carefully began removing the bloodied cloth around the boy's neck.

Shakky froze as she caught sight of the boy's exposed neck, hand nearly dropping the first aid kit in her hands.

"What in the names... is that?" Shakky whispered. Rayleigh took the first aid kit out of her hands.

"...It's better not to think about it," Rayleigh muttered as he began wiping the area with antiseptic.

"But his neck," Shakky hissed as she knelt next to him and began helping clean the wounds.

"I know," Rayleigh replied shortly. "I had to knock out all the people in the area, but I bet the marines have been alerted to something strange going unless everyone there was stupid to understand. I'm not sure how long it'll take for them to realize they're missing someone though."

"Then he can't stay here long," Shakky muttered lowly. "I'll call Shanks once we've got him fixed up... Maybe I'll go into town and pick up a few things. I don't think we'll have any clothes his size."

"Tell him to be cautious. If he comes here so boldly, the marines will definitely notice something amiss."

"...So all this time he was missing, he was there?"

"Most likely," Rayleigh agreed.

"How was his mental state?"

"Not good. He was having a panic attack towards the end, but... I initially tried to knock him out Haoshoku's, but he resisted," Rayleigh admitted.

"This kid?" Shakky said in surprise. "You're joking. Maybe you underestimated how much effort you were putting into it since you knocked out such a large crowd prior to it?"

"I don't think I did," Rayleigh shook his head as he lifted the boy's head so Shakky could apply the gauze.

"Damn..." Shakky breathed out. "Damn. So this is the one Shanks bet on."

"Who knows how much of what he bet on is still there," Rayleigh muttered.

...

"Boss? What's wrong?" Benn asked as Shanks shakily put down the receiver.

"Set course for Saobody, and make sure we lose any tails," Shanks said hoarsely. "Seems Rayleigh ended up finding little Anchor."

"Luffy?" Benn said in disbelief. "Why on Saobody- I.. I'll alert the crew," Benn stumbled. A rare display from his vice-captain's usual composure. Shanks ran a head through his hair with a large sigh. A slave... he had hoped with all his might that Anchor had been locked up in Impel Down, but perhaps that was too good to be true. Shanks was not too intent on seeing what years of slavery did to a child, and especially not on Luffy.

...

"You're awake," Shakky said lowly as to not startle the boy who was looking around with alarm. Luffy let out a noise of terror as it seemed to cross him that he was in a completely unfamiliar situation. The boy's breaths came increasingly shorter while his hands reached up to begin tearing at the bandages around his neck. Shakky immediately grabbed the boy's wrist. "Hey, hey! Stop that. You're going to hurt yourself even more."

"Nonononono!" Luffy choked. "No more no more! Take it off! Take it off!"

"Luffy!" Shakky shouted, effectively drawing the boy's attention though his pulse still jumped rapidly.

"I won't hurt you. You're safe," Shakky promised, both firm and gentle. Luffy stared at her before a hysterical giggle made its way out of him.

"Liar. Luffy never safe. Cursed," the boy replied, but nonetheless went limp underneath her. Shakky hesitantly let him go, but the boy didn't move anymore, staring off blankly into space.

"You've been asleep for two days," Shakky ventured. "You need to eat. I've prepared some soup."

The only response was a blink. Shakky let out a breath, rubbing her forehead to soothe the growing headache, feeling like her actual age for once. It physically hurt to watch the young boy who seemed more dead than he was alive. And the World Government called pirates the scum of humanity. The audacity of them-!

Luffy was relatively calm afterwards, but Shakky couldn't tell if that was a good thing either as the boy rarely reacted to what went around him, seeming most at ease when ordered around. The only outburst afterwards was when they had first tried to give him a bath in which he had adamantly refused, looking terrified out of his mind. Shakky did her best to ignore the implications of 'why' and the sheer amount of scars the boy had and eventually coerced the boy into washing off with small buckets of water.

They had managed to find proper clothes for him, but even the smallest size Shakky could find seemed loose and baggy on the boy's frame. Any clothes smaller than that had been for children, and frills and laces simply didn't suit the glum boy. Luffy habitually moved to scratch at the bandages, and the two had to constantly keep an eye on him and remind him not to lest he begin bleeding again. Shakky had eventually bought a red scarf to loosely hang around his neck as a reminder not to mess with it which seemed to work as the boy ended up fiddling with it more than the bandages. Even then, they woke up continuously in the morning to find the bandages torn off, blood on his hands, and neck freshly scratched. Shakky grit her teeth and just rewrapped the bandages everyday, not knowing what else to do.

He ate very little, and talked even less than that. The most they got out of him were one or two words a day. He seemed content to simply watch the two, especially Ray-san, so they didn't push any further than that.

Luffy trailed behind Ray-san most of the time, as if expecting something, and Ray-san allowed it. During the period of time they awaited Shanks' arrival, Ray-san would take the boy up on the roof of the bar where they would sit, sometimes in silence, and other times, in low tones in a conversation that was completely one-sided.

A week passed in that manner, with little movement on the marine's side, before Shanks stumbled into the bar, looking haggard and restless.

* * *

Luffy felt his hackles rise as his instincts screamed that something dangerous was approaching rapidly. He immediately ducked behind the old man with the knowledge that the old man, Rayleigh, was also strong, and that so far, he had been a rather lenient master. Luffy jumped as he heard the door burst open. This was it. He had been found out. He was going to be in so much trouble... They were going to punish him again. Luffy didn't want to be punished.

"Quite the entrance you made," Shakky scolded.

"Where is he?" the voice demanded, and Luffy cowered further behind Rayleigh. It was better here than anywhere else. He didn't want to leave. He just wanted to be left alone. He saw Shakky gesture towards him, and Luffy couldn't help but feel betrayed.

"...Luffy?" the voice said tentatively. "It's me... Shanks."

...Shanks? The name was both foreign and familiar. But it didn't bring the same sort of dread or fear that other names tended to do.

Luffy cautiously peeked out from behind Rayleigh's cloak when it didn't seem like the man was going to try and grab him. The new person had blood red hair and scars over his left eye. He looked tired and sad. He knew this person... right? Luffy ducked back as a crowd of people arrived. More people, more dangers, more pain- Luffy's hands tightened its hold on Rayleigh's cloak, trying to even draw out a small amount of false comfort from it.

The people were quickly turned away, but Luffy wasn't eased by it at all. The three adults began speaking, and Luffy's gut instinct proved true. He was being moved. Being borrowed to a new master, a new environment. Luffy tuned out, resigning himself to his fate. He was just so tired.

...

Shanks felt his heart shatter when he first caught sight of the boy. It was definitely Luffy, but it also wasn't. The black mess of a hair and the dumb scar he got from stabbing himself...

But the boy behind Rayleigh was too thin, too cautious, too fearful-

There was a rush of noise as the rest of the crew caught up, and Luffy immediately disappeared from view once more.

"Luffy's here?"

"Where is he?"

"Where'd you find him?"

"Anchor, where are you?"

"Alright, everyone out!" Shanks barked. "Go wait at the ship."

"But Boss-" several men protested.

"You heard him. He said out," Benn said as he herded the men away, throwing one last glance towards Shanks before he shut the door quietly.

"...I remember telling you to arrive subtly," Shakky said with narrowed eyes.

"We shook off the marines," Shanks responded with guilt. "No one noticed us coming... I think. How's Anchor?"

"Much better before your idiotic ass decided to come rampaging in like a bull," Shakky scowled.

"He's about as good or bad as you expect he might be," Rayleigh said as he reached to take the glass of rum Shakky poured him. "He barely eats or talks. Scarred physically and emotionally... we did what we could, but I don't see him recovering any time soon. Best I can say is at least he's still breathing."

Shanks grimaced. Rayleigh really was blunt as ever.

"You'll need to move quickly," Shakky advised. "There hasn't been much movement on the World Government's side, but it's clear that they've at least noticed he's missing. I'm sure they'll be swarming Saboady soon enough. It's a miracle that it's taken that long as it has."

"I understand," Shanks said, eyes fixed where he knew Luffy was. Luffy had no need to be scared of him, did he? Or perhaps... he didn't remember him at all.

"Anchor... won't you come out?" Shanks tried again. "I'm sorry about before. The guys were just excited to see you. Please... please, just-"

Shanks stopped, not knowing what he was begging for. Luffy didn't budge, and perhaps it hurt far more that Rayleigh had to step out of the way and nudge the boy forward. Luffy was far worse now that Shanks had a good view of him. He was supposed to be around fourteen years of age, but the boy didn't even look ten. The dark grey t-shirt looked several sizes too big on him, and Shanks could see scars that littered every visible portion of skin. Shanks swallowed the lump in his throat as he saw the bandages layered around the boy's neck, not so well hidden by a red scarf, the only spot of color in the boy's outfit.

"Go with Shanks, Luffy," Rayleigh said quietly. "You'll be safe with him."

Luffy was silent as he shuffled forth, stopping in front of Shanks with his head bowed.

Shanks hadn't felt the urge to utterly destroy anyone or anything as much as he did in this moment.

"Hey, Luffy," Shanks said weakly. "Looks like you got your old wish of sailing with us."

"..."

"He's out of his element, so if you push him too much, you might instigate a panic attack," Rayleigh warned. "We've been trying to increase his portion sizes, but it hasn't been easy. Give him mainly liquids, and try to add solid foods if you can. You'll have to change his bandages daily. He keeps scratching and messing with the ones around his neck, so you'll have to keep telling him not to, but he always ends up shredding them during the night. Baths are a no go. Just wipe him down with a wet towel if possible."

Shanks nodded along, kneeling in front of Luffy, trying to meet the boy's gaze.

"Shanks," Rayleigh said in a tone that caused him to snap to attention instinctively. "Be careful, and don't be stupid, you hear me?"

Shanks inclined his head in acknowledgement at what Rayleigh was implying.

"Come on, Anchor. It's time to go," Shanks said as he offered his hand. Shanks resisted the urge to take it back when the boy flinched at it. However, he patiently waited, not to keen on sweeping the boy away in fear of his reaction.

"Shanks..." Luffy breathed in a way that made Shanks think he had just imagined it. "Shanks," Luffy repeated a bit louder, as he looked up at him with wide eyes.

Something seemed to click within Luffy as recognition filtered into his eyes as well as disbelief.

"Shanks," Luffy whispered softly as he slowly placed his hand in Shanks', a look of wonder crossing his face when he realized it was real.

"Hey, little Anchor," Shanks said warmly, trying to ignore the sting behind his eyes.

"Shanks," Luffy repeated a bit more nervously. "Sorry... Luffy lost your hat. Luffy lost your treasure."

Shanks let out a choked laugh, tears rapidly gathering and falling.

"That's alright," Shanks reassured him before he could pull away. "I could care less about it. I'm just happy you're alive."

Luffy whimpered as he began shaking, and Shanks gave into his urges and wrapped the boy in his arms.

"You're alright now, Anchor," Shanks soothed as he ran a hand through the boy's raven locks, trying the ease the trembles that wracked Luffy's frame. "You're safe now. I promise."


End file.
